Zootopia in chaos Remastered
by The Soviet Wolf
Summary: Can Nick and Judy stop an insane mercenary from ripping the city apart? Note: the first character is just to introduce the antagonist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'd like to start off by saying that this is going to be basically the same story, but only with much greater detail this time. While reading over my previous work, I realized that it was greatly lacking.**

 **There will be a few changes that take place, character names have been switched around, and the story will be rated HARD M this time, not for sexual content, but for scenes of graphic violence and torture, and some pretty strong language.**

The sun was just rising on the horizon, painting the morning sky with a beautiful orange glow. It was a calm morning in South America, and the occupants of the small village were just waking up from their sleep. Dew could still be seen on the ground, evidence of last night's rain. The village elder stepped out of his hut and looked around, a slight crease forming on his brow, for as perfect as this morning was, something wasn't quite right. The old man turned to look at the clay jars used to collect rainwater. His frown grew deeper as he saw a slight ripple on the surface of the water. The elder held his breath and listened, and was soon rewarded, as he heard the faintest sound, a slight rumbling, like distant thunder. The rumbling sound began to grow louder, and the man could now feel the subtle vibrations of the ground through his sandals. Many of the villagers were growing concerned, as they too could feel the ground shaking, the rumbling had grown to a loud roar, like the sound of a jet engine. Suddenly a small pickup truck came blasting past the village, the beat up 4x4 was weaving in and out of the trees at a breakneck pace. However, the truck wasn't alone, it was being followed by an abomination of modern technology, a T-55 Soviet tank. Normally, the truck would have easily outrun the steel monster, but the truck had to dodge trees, and the tank could simply plow through them.

Viktor was having a pretty shitty day, he had been shot at, he was betrayed by his employer, and he was being chased through the jungle by a bunch of angry gangsters in a tank.

"Well I suppose it could be worse." Viktor muttered to himself.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion behind him. The tank's main gun spilled smoke and fire, a second explosion followed shortly when the shell landed, only a few feet to the left of the truck. A massive cloud of dirt and dust was thrown into the air and the whole truck shook.

"Oh good...it got worse!" Viktor though. "Next time I'm getting my fucking money up front!" Viktor said under his breath.

The tank was still right on his tail, thick, black exhaust trailing behind the monstrous machine. All the dials were redlined and the huge engine was roaring at full power.

"Ah fuck I can't loose him!" Viktor yelled in anguish. Then he looked ahead and saw something beautiful, a real road. "Yes! I'll be able to outpace them on even ground!"

The driver of the tank saw the road as well, and knew what it meant. He urged the old vehicle to go faster, the road soon loomed just ahead.

Viktor burst out of the jungle and onto the main road, pushed the truck to go as fast as possible, but the tank soon followed, tearing through the trees and throwing up chunks of asphalt as it ground to a halt.

When he looked back in his rear view mirror, Viktor nearly jumped for joy, as he assumed they had given up the chase. "Haha! Free at last!" Viktor screamed in jubilation.

He looked back to the road ahead, and didn't notice when the tank's main gun turned towards him, taking careful aim at the escaping truck.

"I can't believe I escaped those dumb motherfuckers, I'm the luckiest man in the wor-"

Unfortunately, Viktor didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment, a high explosive shell hit his truck, completely destroying both the truck and it's passenger, as the vehicle was engulfed in flames.

Viktor sat bolt upright, the events of the past hours coming back slowly.

"Oh fuck...what happened to me?"

"You died" a gravelly voice responded almost immediately.

Viktor jumped to his feet and turned to see who was talking to him. The man Viktor laid eyes on was intimidating to say the least, he was extremely tall and thin, and wore a dark pinstripe suit.

"Just who the hell are you?" Viktor snarled.

"Why my boy, I'm the devil" the thin man responded.

"Oh Yeah? Well I'm the Easter bunny!"

Viktor said back, a smirk on his face.

The tall man stepped aside and Viktor saw something horrific, a twisted wreck of a truck, the vehicle was burning a little, but the worst part was the mangled, blood soaked body that lay among the wreckage. Viktor had seen plenty of corpses during his career, but there was something different about this one, because the body he was looking at was his own.

"Oh shit. Oh fuck.. oh hell...I'm dead"

Viktor said quietly.

"Damn, it sure took you long enough to finally figure it out" the devil said, rolling his eyes heavily.

"W-Well what's going to happen to me now?" Viktor stuttered a little.

Viktor was not easily scared, but this was terrifying. He had always taken great pleasure in killing his enemies, but Viktor had never really contemplated his own demise.

The devil's face lit up. "Oh that's where you're gonna get lucky, my dear boy, for once fate has smiled on you, I'd like to make a deal!"

Viktor gulped hard and stared at the thin figure before him. "What kind of deal?" He inquired nervously.

The devil grinned, snapping his fingers. The scenery changed and they were no longer in South America, they were in an exquisite looking office. The large room had an oak table and a desk lamp. The devil was now sitting in a large leather chair. "Well my child, your demise was unfortunate. Your existence on earth brought me much joy, as you created chaos and killed people all in the name of a paycheck."

"Okay...I still don't see where you're going with this..." Viktor replied.

The wiry man blew out a long sigh, rubbing his temples slowly.

"Alright, let me spell it out for you, Viktor. I have a contract for you."

Viktor nodded slowly. "Well it looks like I don't have much of a choice but to hear your proposal."

The devil was now smiling hugely. "Well allow me to lay out the terms. I am contracting you to plunge a city into chaos, it's simple. If you succeed I'll grant you new life, but if you fail, then I'll torture your soul for all eternity." The man snapped his fingers again and a set of papers appeared on the desk. "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line."

A pen appeared in Viktor's hand, and he looked at the contract nervously.

"Well...I suppose you've got a deal."

With that, Viktor leaned forward and quickly scrawled his name on the paper. When he finished signing his name, the paper burst into flames and an unearthly moaning filled the fire began to spread to Viktor's hand, slowly creeping up his arm. "What the fuck is this?!" Viktor yelled.

The devil was now laughing heartily as he watched Viktor being covered in fire. "Good luck, Viktor. You'll need it."

The fire now completely covered Viktor, and he fell to the ground, desperately trying to put out the fire that was searing his flesh. "FUCK! IT HURTS!" Viktor screamed. Darkness began to close in on his vision, and eventually Viktor lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, it's me again! So before I let you all get to reading the next chapter, I have to say that I'll be trying to update the story as often as possible, and also any reviews/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

When Viktor finally woke up, all he saw was the clear blue sky and a few clouds. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and began to slowly look around, trying to figure out where he was. He seemed to be in a large field, an area that resembled farmland in the Midwest.

"Oh thank god. All that bullshit was just a dream. I must have had a little too much to drink, then stumbled out here and passed out." Viktor said to himself.

A small insect landed on his left arm and Viktor swatted it quickly, but came to a horrible realization.

He sat in shocked silence for several seconds before finally saying something. "W-Why do I have fur on my arm?"

He looked at his hands and noticed that he now had paws. "What the fuck happened to my goddamn hands?!" He yelped. Viktor quickly stood up, and began to walk backwards, but he tripped on something. "Ah shit!" He cursed, looking back at what he had tripped on. It was a long bushy tail.

Viktor was on the verge of a panic attack. He began to take long, deep breaths and eventually calmed down, clambering to his feet again. "Well at least I'm alive.." he said quietly.

As he looked himself over, Viktor saw that he had become a wolf, with jet black fur. He still retained his physique, tall and well muscled. "I suppose I've been through worse." He thought. "Although turning into a wolf wasn't exactly very high on my bucket list"

As he slowly came to terms with his new existence, Viktor remembered the deal that he had made. "Well I agreed to plunge a city into anarchy and chaos. But it's gonna be pretty difficult considering there isn't a city in sight." He remarked.

Viktor wandered to the edge of the field and found a small dirt road.

"Ever road has to lead somewhere, and any place is better than out here." He began walking the road until in the distance he saw a small farmhouse and what looked like a paved road. "God these people are gonna flip when they see a walking, talking wolf snooping around."

Inside the house, an aging rabbit looked out his window and spotted a huge wolf walking towards his house.

The old rabbit immediately ran and called the police. "Hello? I'd like to report that there's a wolf wandering around my property."

The operator on the other end seemed unfazed. "Well what's the problem?" She responded.

The rabbit was getting a little antsy. "Well normally just wandering would be fine, but the guy is ass naked"

The operator rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll send two officers to check it out."

The rabbit hung up the phone and began to watch Viktor again.

It had been about ten minutes and Viktor began to hear sirens in the distance. "Well that's less than good". Viktor muttered. He began limping, like he had injured his leg. "I hope the cops fall for this, cause I'm gonna be in trouble if they don't." Viktor thought.

A minute later, a squad car pulled into the driveway, and a cheetah stepped out of the car. He stared at Viktor, a little shocked. "Um...Sir, are you alright?" He called.

"No! I think my leg is broken!" Viktor yelled back, doing his best to sound like he was in pain.

The officer was still a little apprehensive, the wolf looked strong.

But his morals told him he had help this man, strange as his situation was

"Alright, well I'm gonna help you, I'll get you to the hospital." The cheetah called.

Viktor watched as the police officer walked over and offered his paw. Viktor grabbed the outstretched paw, and yanked hard, pulling the man to the ground.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you?" The officer yelled as he was pulled to the ground. The cheetah rolled over, only to immediately be pinned in place as the wolf got on top of him.

Viktor leaned forward, putting his elbow in the man's throat. "Well officer, there's a whole lotta shit wrong with me, but first I wanna know your name."

"It's...Simmons." The cheetah managed to croak. The elbow was being pushed into his throat with a lot of force and it was getting hard to breathe.

Viktor smiled evilly. "Well officer Simmons, it's just not your day, because gonna kill you." Viktor slowly reached down and took Simmons' sidearm and stun gun. He then helped Simmons to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Simmons asked nervously.

"Well it's not any fun if you don't fight back." Viktor said calmly.

"You want me to fight you?" Simmons whispered.

"Hm now that I think about it, you probably won't put up a decent fight."

Viktor said.

"S-So are you going to let me live?"

Simmons asked, trying to slowly inch away from the terrifying wolf.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Viktor said slowly, suddenly lashing out with his long arms, hitting Simmons in the throat and crushing his airway.

Simmons stumbled back, grabbing his throat. He tried to take a breath but only managed a painful wheeze.

He collapsed, looking up at the wolf standing over him. The wolf's eyes were lifeless, and he actually looked amused.

Viktor stood and watched Simmons struggling to breathe. After about a minute, the officer lay still. Viktor prodded Simmons with his foot, and got no response. "Well that was disappointing, he didn't even beg for his life." Viktor said to himself.

"What the hell did you do, you maniac!?" A voice yelled.

Viktor looked up to see an elderly rabbit standing on the porch of the farmhouse. "I killed officer Simmons."

Viktor replied calmly.

"Well why the fuck did you do that?"

The rabbit yelled.

"Because I could." Viktor replied. He then raised the pistol he took from Simmons and fired two rounds. One bullet hit the rabbit's leg, the other hit his chest.

The rabbit collapsed to the floor and began coughing violently, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Go to hell!" The rabbit yelled, coughing up some blood.

Viktor slowly walked over and kneeled down, placing the muzzle of his gun under the rabbit's chin.

"You first." He whispered, firing the gun.

Viktor walked over and took Simmons' uniform. "Time to find me a city." He said to no one in particular. He then got in the police cruiser and drove away.

 **Thanks for reading! And I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! It's me again, I've got the next chapter ready to go! Once again I'd like to remind you all that you're feedback is much appreciated. Also if you'd like to follow me on social media to get the latest updates on this story, you can all find me on Furry Amino, under TheRedWolf.**

The ZPD headquarters was a mess. There were officers bustling about, filing reports and transferring criminals to holding cells. Clawhauser was sitting at his desk happily munching on a doughnut, and he winced a little when he heard the chief practically scream.

"Then get your asses out there and find whoever did this!"

Chief Bogo leaned out from his office and looked at Clawhauser. "Clawhauser! Get me officers Hopps and Wilde!" He yelled.

"Right away sir!" Clawhauser called back, scrambling to get on the dispatch radio. "This is dispatch, recalling officers Hopps and Wilde, the chief wants to talk to you two immediately!"

A smug voice soon called back "awe, can't you say please?"

Sounds of a small struggle could then be heard through the radio and a new voice soon followed. "This is officer Hopps, we'll be there on the double!"

Thirteen minutes later, a small rabbit and a slick red fox strolled into the ZPD. In another two minutes, the pair was sitting in chief Bogo's office.

The chief wasn't usually a well of happiness, but today was particularly bad, Bogo looked like he had gotten very little sleep, and whatever had kept him up must have been pretty bad. The three sat in silence, starting at each other before Nick finally broke the silence. "So chief, why'd you call on us?" He inquired curiously.

Bogo sighed heavily and spoke. "I have a case I need you two to look at."

Judy nodded "alright, well why are you assigning us to this case sir?"

Bogo looked over at her. "Because you two solved in two days what most of the ZPD couldn't solve in two weeks." He replied. The chief then leaned back and rubbed his head absentmindedly. "Look, I'm not gonna lie to you two, this is a dangerous job. And this case in particular is probably not going to be a cakewalk, so be careful."

Nick looked intrigued. "Well, what's the case chief? I mean, what are we investigating?"

"Double murder, one of them was a cop." Chief Bogo replied solemnly.

Both Judy and Nick shrank back, Nick pinning his ears back, and Judy looking like she had seen a ghost.

After a solid thirty seconds of silence, Judy snapped out of her daze and spoke. "Well...where do we start?"

"A couple officers have the scene sealed off, you two need to get over there on the double." The Chief said back.

The duo looked uneasy, but they both got up and walked out of the office, heading towards the motor pool to get their cruiser.

An hour later, Nick and Judy were pulling into a small driveway in a rural area on the outskirts of the city. When they got out of the car, a horrible sight greeted both of them.

There was police tape up all over the place, and two bodies could be seen. One of the bodies was a cheetah, the other an elderly rabbit.

Upon seeing the bodies, Nick began intently studying his paws, doing his best to look at anything other then the terrible scene. Judy didn't take things quite as well, as she immediately doubled over and threw up.

A tiger walked over and looked at Judy sympathetically. "You get used to it eventually, kid." He said, his voice deep and gravelly.

Nick looked up at the tiger. "I assume you're with the forensics team?" He asked.

The tiger nodded slowly. "Yeah, and I'll assume you two are Nick and Judy. Chief Bogo told me he was assigning you to this case."

Judy stood up weakly, having emptied her stomach. "Y-Yeah, I'm Officer Hopps, and this is my Partner, Nick Wilde."

"Well I'm Officer Jacobs." The tiger said. He then turned and motioned for the two to follow. "C'mon, let me show you what we've got." He walked over and Stopped in front of the cheetah. "First off, this poor sap was one of us, his paw print matches one for Jake Simmons, he was a cop."

Judy looked an the cheetah, and noticed his neck was misshapen.

"What happened to his throat?" She inquired.

Jacobs shook his head. "Something hit him in the neck...hard. It collapsed his airway, and he suffocated."

"That's horrible" Nick whispered.

Jacobs sighed and motioned for them to follow again. "If you guys thought that was gruesome, you'll really like what I got next." He said.

Jacobs slowly made his way up onto the porch, stopping in front of the rabbit.

Nick looked like he might be sick, Judy was simply shocked.

"My god" Judy said, almost at a loss for words.

The rabbit had a massive hole in the top of his head, and there was dried blood covering the floor and outside of the house.

"Yeah, it ain't pretty." Jacobs commented.

"Unfortunately that poor guy was probably the only witness." Nick said.

Suddenly Judy perked up, her ears standing up straight. "Wait a second! Didn't you say Simmons was a police officer?" Judy asked Jacobs.

"Yeah, what of it?" The tiger replied.

Nick was starting to catch on. "All the cars have dash cameras, and I'll bet the one in Simmons' car caught everything!" He said excitedly.

Judy nodded. "Exactly! All we have to do is find his car, and we can find out exactly what happened!"

Jacobs looked impressed. "Good luck you two, I hope you can find that vehicle, cause otherwise we're out of luck."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Judy asked, confused.

"I mean, there's no case here. We've got plenty of evidence, lots of black hairs, but none of them match any known residents of Zootopia." Jacobs replied.

"Great, apparently a ghost murdered two people and stole a cop car." Nick said, sounding irritated.

Jacobs looked grave. "For your sake, I hope this ghost shows mercy."

 **Thank you for reading chapter three! Once again, any feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! I'm glad that you all are still around to read the fourth chapter in my story. I won't hold you up, so here's chapter four.**

Simmons' cruiser was parked in the backlot of an abandoned factory building in the heart of the industrial district. The air was heavy with smog and the sky cloudy. Viktor had the seat laid back, his arms crossed behind his head, and his feet up on the dash. "Well, at least I found the fucking city. Question is, how the hell am I supposed to plunge such an absurdly happy place into chaos?" He wondered aloud.

Despite his considerable skill and success as a mercenary, Viktor was rather unhinged and not a big intellectual. He preferred to dispose of his enemies as quickly as possible, and his missions were usually laid out for him by his employer. But this time, Viktor needed a plan, he needed a partner.

"Where am I going to find someone crazy enough to work with me?" He thought. Viktor looked down at the police uniform he was wearing, and an evil grin formed on his face.

"I may not know any criminal masterminds in this wretched place, but I know how to find some."

Viktor sat up and started the police car, pulling out of the abandoned lot.

As he made his was towards the ZPD, Viktor contemplated what he was going to do. "I've got to find the records room. Hopefully with those police records I'll be able to track down a suitable partner." He thought.

When he was out of the industrial zone, Viktor noticed a definite change in the atmosphere, it was happier, the air was clean and the sky was a brilliant blue. Mammals of all kinds strolled down the sidewalks, a few even gave Viktor a friendly wave.

Viktor scoffed and gave a disguised sigh. "These fuckers are too damn happy!" He grumbled. He smiled shortly afterward. "Well, the higher you live, the harder you fall when the rug is pulled out from under you." He said, laughing heartily.

After an hour of driving around, Viktor finally found the huge building that made up the ZPD head quarters. "Well that took long enough." He muttered. Viktor maneuvered the police car into the parking lot and cautiously stepped out of the car.

"Alright...I just have to act natural." He thought. Walking up the steps to the front door, he forced a smile. Another officer waved at Viktor as he pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Damn, this place is a fucking madhouse." Viktor whispered.

A quick look over the main room showed no signs pointing towards a records room, but Viktor did spot a receptionist, an overweight cheetah.

He walked up to the large cat, who was currently enthralled by a video on his phone. Viktor glanced at the name tag on the cheetah's uniform, and as casually as possible, he leaned on the desk and cleared his throat. "Ahem, hey uh Clawhauser?"

Clawhauser didn't even look up from his video. "What is it?" He asked quickly.

Viktor was a little thrown off, but managed to respond. "I need to find the records room." He said.

Once again, not even looking up, Clawhauser hitched a paw over his shoulder, pointing behind him. "Down the hall, there's a staircase, records are in the basement." He muttered.

Viktor walked off and pushed open a door at the back of the reception area, which led to a long hall. About halfway down the hall was a set of stairs that went down. Viktor walked quickly down to the basement.

The basement was stacked wall to wall with rows of filing cabinets, with only enough space to walk between rows. There was also a Border Collie sitting behind a small wooden desk. The dog was puffing on cigarette, but quickly jumped up and put out his smoke when he noticed Viktor.

"Uhh I swear I wasn't smoking in the building! Please don't tell my supervisor!" The canine pleaded.

Viktor grinned, chuckling as he walked over and patted the Collie's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, comrade. Your secret is safe with me." He said in a friendly tone.

Just as the dog began to relax, Viktor's paw shot up and grabbed his muzzle, the other paw gripping the back of the dog's head. The poor cop couldn't even make a noise before Viktor twisted violently, breaking the Collie's neck.

Viktor released his hold on the dog, and he slumped over, his head leaning at an odd angle. Viktor then chuckled again. "Poor guy, he should've known that smoking would kill him."

As he scanned the basement, Viktor noticed a large cork board with newspaper articles pinned all over it. He walked over to the board and began looking over the articles.

One of the newest ones was titled "Hero Bunny saves Zootopia". The article was a report about how some bunny named Judy Hopps had saved the city from an evil plot by someone named Dawn Bellwether.

"It seems I've found myself a partner." Viktor thought. He then went searching through the filing cabinets, looking for Bellwether's file. In a few minutes he found it, and was holding a folder several inches thick. "Well, it seems miss Bellwether has quite the rap sheet." He said to himself.

He took the file back over to the desk and pushed the dead Collie out of his chair. Viktor sat down and began reading through Bellwether's file. "Conspiracy, kidnaping, attempted murder, possession of a biochemical weapon, bribery, assault." Viktor rattled off the laundry list of charges. "This is one mean sheep." He muttered.

Viktor read a little further and suddenly frowned. "She's being held in a maximum security prison, serving five life sentences?! This is gonna complicate things." He said.

"I had better get going before anyone comes down here and sees the dead guy." Viktor muttered, closing the file and putting it under his arm. He then stood up and made his way back up the stairs to the hall, and back to the main lobby.

Viktor made it to the main lobby and had just opened the front door when he ran into two other officers, a red fox and a rabbit. Papers fluttered everywhere as Viktor dropped the file on Bellwether. "Damnit to hell!" Viktor yelled, having to restrain himself to keep from tearing the two apart.

The bunny quickly scrambled to her feet and began to collect the papers. "Sorry about that." She said quickly.

The fox then spoke up "Yeah, apologies man." He said in a rather laid back manner.

As she was collecting papers, Viktor got a better look at the rabbit, and he realized that this was the officer that had brought in Bellwether. The fox had to be her partner.

Judy handed Viktor the papers and smiled. "I don't think I know you, what do you do here?" She inquired.

Viktor stopped dead, he hadn't been prepared for questioning. "I uhh...I work in records." He said.

Nick watched the encounter. The wolf seemed a little off. He had pale green eyes, but there was no light in them, no life, no compassion, no mercy, it was very unsettling.

Judy's smile vanished as she heard the answer. "Records? But Redford works in records, we had lunch with him a few days ago, remember Nick?"

Nick nodded slowly "Yeah I remember, Redford is a cool guy, even if he has a few bad habits."

Viktor was getting increasingly uncomfortable, starting to inch his way around the two. "Ah well, I really have to go..." he said.

Judy looked up and spotted his name tag, what she saw was horrifying. "Simmons" she whispered.

Viktor's face went from a smile to a sneer. "You're very fortunate, I don't have time to kill you right now." As soon as he finished his sentence, Viktor lashed out, using a low kick to sweep both officers off their feet.

"do svidaniya, assholes!" Viktor yelled. He then jumped down the stairs and ran to his stolen car. In one fluid motion, he jumped in through the car window and started the car.

Nick and Judy both watched as the police car hopped a curb and peeled off down the road.

Nick finally spoke up. "Hey, carrots?"

Judy looked back at him. "What is it, Nick?"

Nick sighed and rubbed his head. "I think we found our ghost."

 **Thanks for reading chapter four, and don't forget to follow the story to get the latest updates. I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the fifth chapter! I'm very glad you all are still reading my story. Now before I begin I'd like to address an issue I saw while looking over previous chapters. The weird line skipping was entirely my fault, and I assure you all that I will do my best to prevent it from here on out. Well, now that I've cleared everything up, on to the story.**

It was definitely not a happy day in the city of Zootopia. The sun was shining, and the sky was still a brilliant blue, but it was just not the same.

Both Judy and Nick were standing in a large building with a arched ceiling, there was stained glass all around, and colorful patterns of light decorated the walls. Most of the Senior staff at the ZPD were also there, and they were all dressed in formal police attire. But even in such a beautiful room with such immaculately dressed people, the mood was still quite glum. Perhaps it was the two boxes that sat in the center, two coffins side by side.

It was a day of mourning for the ZPD, as they said goodbye to two officers who had been killed in the line of duty.

Chief Bogo stood up and made his way to the front of the room, getting everyone's attention. "Now, I don't need to remind anyone why we're gathered here. We're here to bid farewell to two of our brothers, two men who's lives were cut tragically short. And we all know who is responsible for such atrocities!"

Several of the assembled officers mumbled in agreement, hatred flashing in their eyes.

Once the murmurs died down, Bogo continued. "This is a time of reckoning for our fair city, an intruder has been identified. His behavior indicates that this will not be the end of his attacks, but we will not falter! He is but one man acting alone. We are many, standing united in our cause! If we allow him to break our spirit so easily, then we have failed. But he will not break us! We stand between him and the citizens of our beloved city, and we will continue to stand in his way, until our last breath! We must all carry on, but fear not, for this wolf will be brought to justice, and these fine men will not have died in vain!"

The crowd of officers all began cheering, and Bogo slowly left the stage.

Nick looked down at Judy, the small bunny was cheering, and had tears running down her face. "Say what you want about the Chief, he sure can give one hell of a speech." Nick whispered.

Judy sniffed and nodded in response. "Yeah...he certainly can"

The two sat through the remainder of the service in silence, and were soon headed back to headquarters.

On the way back, Judy cleared her throat and spoke up. "Nick, did you ever think that maybe we're in over our heads?"

Nick looked a little surprised. "Carrots, are you afraid?"

Judy looked away quickly. "No! Of course not. W-Well maybe...I don't know."

Nick was sympathetic. "I know it's going to be difficult, but we're gonna bring this guy in, he's going to pay for what he's done."

Judy nodded slowly, sitting up a little straighter. "You're right Nick, he's just another case."

The pair soon arrived back at the ZPD headquarters. There was a very somber mood, it was much quieter than usual. Assignments were handed out and preformed, nobody was cracking jokes. Everyone just went about their day.

Clawhauser perked up slightly when he saw Nick and Judy. "Ah, I'm glad you two made it back when you did, Chief Bogo wants you both to report to the quartermaster, she's got some gear for you."

Nick looked confused. "But we've got all our standard issue equipment."

Judy started making her way to the equipment lockup. "Somehow, I don't think this stuff is gonna be standard."

The quartermaster was a brown bear. She was quite intimidating, but she had a gentle voice and was quite kind, provided that you didn't annoy her. She was busy cataloging the gear in the lockup when Nick and Judy entered.

Nick cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. When she didn't respond, Nick spoke. "Um, excuse us ma'am, Chief Bogo sent us here to pick some stuff up."

The large mammal turned around and looked down at them. "Ah, Officers Hopps and Wilde, heroes of zootopia. As a matter of fact, I do have some equipment for you." She turned and walked over to a row of lockers, retrieving two black harnesses. She handed one to Nick and the other to Judy.

Both the harnesses were quite heavy, each had a large pouch in front and back.

Now it was Judy who was confused. "Wait, what exactly are these?" She asked.

"Plate carriers. Each one of those vests has two level three plus ballistic plates, one in front and one in back."

The quartermaster replied.

Judy looked like someone had just spoken to her in Latin. "I uh...I don't know what that means." She said sheepishly.

The large bear sighed heavily, and tapped Judy's chest. "It means if someone shoots you in the chest, you ought to be fine.

Nick gulped hard. "You're expecting us to get shot at?"

"Think of these vests as an insurance policy." Chief Bogo said, stepping into the room. "I want to keep my two best officers safe, especially considering that you two are going after a lunatic who's already killed three people."

The bear waved them off. "Alright, that's all I have for you, now get out."

"Follow me." Chief Bogo said, walking out.

Nick and Judy followed Bogo up to his office, where he asked them to sit.

"I won't lie. I'm worried about you two." The Chief said hesitantly.

"We can take care of ourselves, sir." Judy said confidently.

"Just to be frank, no, no you can't." Chief Bogo responded. "I want to make one thing clear. You two are not to try and apprehend the suspect."

"But sir!" Nick interjected, jumping to his feet.

"That's an order!" Bogo yelled. He was also on his feet, towering over the two smaller mammals before him. "If you track down the suspect, you are to call it in. We will send in a SWAT team to detain him."

Both Judy and Nick responded with a glum "Yes, sir."

Bogo sat back down and nodded. "I'm glad we understand each other. You are dismissed. Go home and get some rest, I have a feeling that the next few days will be rather stressful."

 **Thanks for reading the fifth chapter! I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon. Don't forget to follow the story if you want to get notified when the next chapter is out. I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, comrades! And welcome to the sixth chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter uploaded.**

It was a pretty terrible day in such a usually bright and happy city such as Zootopia, clouds unleashing torrential rains upon the streets. Nick Wilde was walking slowly down the sidewalk, his fur was matted down and heavy with water, yet he made no attempt to hurry his slow walk. He finally made it to his destination, an old bar in the slums of the city. He pushed open the doors to the bar and walked inside.

The bar stank of stale cigarette smoke and sad, unwashed people.

An old German Shepherd was standing behind the bar, cleaning a mug with a cloth. Several rough looking tigers were standing around a pool table.

Nick waltzed up to the bar and tapped on the table, getting the bartender's attention.

The old Shepherd looked up, opening his mouth to verbally assault the man who had brazenly walked into his bar, but his stinging remark died in his throat when he saw it was Nick. "Well well well, I haven't seen you here in a while...it's not a safe place for cops."

Nick grinned, leaning on the bar. "What's the matter, Daniel? Are you afraid I can't handle myself?"

The large dog scoffed. "Oh I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm not a hundred percent sure you won't end up bringing undue attention to this place."

Nick waved away his concerns. "Ah nobody else in the ZPD knows I come here."

Daniel set down the mug he was cleaning and spread his paws, gesturing to the bar. "I'm gonna guess you didn't come here for the charming conversation. What can I get you to drink?"

Nick thought for a moment before responding. "Just a beer, I can't get wasted, I have to work tomorrow"

The Shepherd shrugged and produced a glass bottle, removing the cap. "Suit yourself, buddy"

Nick picked up the bottle and took a swig. "I do have a favor to ask of you, Daniel."

Daniel rolled his eyes and put a paw on his head. "Oh god..what is it this time?"

Nick made a defensive gesture. "Nothing difficult or dangerous! Does your brother Rex still have connections to the weapons trade?"

Daniel was hesitant. "Maybe.."

It was Nick's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not gonna bust him, I just need him to watch out for someone."

Now Daniel was intrigued. "Really? Who?"

Nick leaned forward, whispering. "A large wolf with jet black fur."

Chris, a large polar bear, and the bouncer for the bar wandered over. "This shrimp giving you the business boss?" He asked Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. "Nah, Nick here's an old friend."

Once Chris had walked back to the door, Daniel began talking again. "Can I assume you're talking about the maniac who's murdered two cops and robbed the station?"

Nick was shocked. "How the fuck do you know about that?! We were keeping that story a secret, we even kept the news from running the story!"

Daniel shrugged. "Eh, News spreads quickly in the underworld Nicky.

Nick frowned but kept going. "I just want you to tell me if he visits your brother."

Daniel nodded slowly. "Yeah I can do-"

Daniel was cut off when the door to the bar slammed back on its hinges, nearly breaking. A tall figure dressed in combat fatigues entered. The figure walked quickly over to the bar and Nick got a good look at him. It was the maniac, the wolf who had killed two of his fellow officers.

Chris stood in the corner of the room looking uncomfortable. Daniel was staring at Viktor, completely unfazed. And Nick was desperately trying to not draw attention to himself.

Viktor wasted no time beating around the bush, he pointed to Daniel and began asking questions. "You, I hear your brother deals in the arms trade, is that correct?"

Daniel was still not disturbed. "Maybe."

Viktor lost his temper, he was used to getting his way instantly. "I asked you a question asshole, and I expect a straight answer!"

Daniel nodded to Chris, who came up and put a paw on Viktor's shoulder. "Alright buddy, time to leave." Chris said.

Viktor nodded slowly, and suddenly grabbed the back of Chris' neck, simultaneously kneeing him in the stomach. When Chris doubled over to gasp for breath, Viktor pulled him down, slamming his head into the edge of the bar. There was a thud as Chris' body hit the floor, a small puddle of blood formed around his head.

Daniel was now terrified, looking at the wolf, but still didn't answer.

Viktor rolled his eyes and grabbed Daniel by the neck, hauling him down and pressing his head and face into the bar. He pulled out a pistol and placed it against Daniel's head. "I'll ask one more time. Does your brother have connections to the arms trade?"

Daniel managed to nod an affirmative, and Viktor released him, holstering his pistol. "See? Wasn't that easy?" Viktor taunted.

Daniel growled quietly and looked at Viktor.

Viktor looked back and turned to leave. "By the way, tell your brother to expect my visit." With that he walked out of the bar.

Daniel rubbed his neck. "Shit, we better call an ambulance." He said, looking at Chris.

Nick was still in shock, shaking a little. "Ye-Yeah, can an ambulance"

The EMS personnel arrived

In record time, but the ambulance left the scene slowly, no lights blaring, no sirens. Both Daniel and Nick watched the ambulance leave.

Daniel was horrified by the evenings events. Nick was doing his best to comfort him. "Don't worry Daniel. I'm gonna bring this guy to justice, if it's the last thing I do.

Daniel laughed dryly. "That's just it Nick, I'm worried it WILL be the last thing you do."

 **Thanks for reading the sixth chapter for Zootopia in Chaos Remastered. As always, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Comrades! I'm back with the next chapter! I apologize for this chapter taking so long to upload, but my phone was compromised and I lost my work. If you'd all be so kind, I would greatly appreciate it if you left a review on this story. Also I'd like your opinions on the balance of the chapters, the mix between chapters from the good guy POV and Viktor's POV.**

Once again, dark clouds loomed over the usually happy city of Zootopia. Dry lightning crackled across the sky.

The lightning struck again, lighting up the sign in front of a derelict industrial building. The Parson's Ironworks used to employ over two hundred mammals from the city of Zootopia. Back when the tall buildings in the central district were being built, these ironworks provided the steel for the buildings.

Inside the massive structure was a labyrinth of pipes, cranes, huge crucibles, and blast furnaces. Heavy footfalls could be heard echoing throughout the facility. The intimidating clang of combat boots hitting metal floors rang through the building.

Two small foxes, James and Anton had just gotten out of school, and as they walked home, they elected to play their favorite game. The pair strode up to the Ironworks, their favorite place to play hide and seek.

The huge building seemed a little more intimidating than usual. As they went through a small hole in the perimeter fence, Anton looked up at the crumbling building; it seemed to loom over him.

Anton stumbled a little, hanging back. "Uhhhh…James?"

James stopped and turned around. "What is it, Anton?"

"D-Does this place seem creepier than normal?"

James rolled his eyes heavily. "It's just because its dark outside, don't be such a baby!"

Anton was still nervous, but didn't want to look like a wimp. "Y-Yeah, you're right, let's get going."

The two adolescent foxes bound forward and into the factory. Things were immediately unusual; the lights were on in the building. Little did they know, someone was watching them. From the corner of the room, a camera silently watched the youths.

Viktor was lounging in the main control room, watching two foxes frolic through his hideout.

Viktor had ditched his multicam combat fatigues for all black BDU's. He grinned and chuckled. "Let's make sure those idiotic kids NEVER come back." There was a makeshift flamethrower leaning against a wall. Viktor strapped the device to his back. He then flipped the main breaker, plunging the entire facility into darkness.

Anton was just beginning to get over his fear when the lights went out. He heard James yell out as he tripped and fell, unable to see.

James fell into a large blast furnace, and landed on his arm, breaking it. Anton heard James cry out into the dark.

Anton was now crying, and barely heard the sound of footsteps above his own sobbing. Out of the darkness, both Anton and James heard a voice.

"Why are you in my home?" The voice demanded.

James had now wet himself, completely frozen with fear. "We were just playing!" he shouted.

The voice once again answered, but it came from a different location. "You should have never come here!"

Anton turned to face the voice, but once again, all he saw was a small light dancing through the darkness. Anton began to slowly get to his feet. He once again heard James screaming.

"Anton, it's got me! Help me!" James was dragged out of the furnace and then deeper into the Ironworks.

Anton began blindly running through the darkness. The screaming that came from the center of the facility got louder, but after a moment, the screaming became less and less energetic, until it finally stopped completely.

Anton finally saw daylight ahead, and he burst through the front door, out into the vacant lot the factory was built on.

There was something lying on the ground between the gate and the door to the building. Anton Stops and begins crying as he realizes what the object is. It's James' body. His arm is twisted at an odd angle, and his body is bloody, covered in stab wounds.

The voice echoed out of the factory. "Leave this place, AND NEVER RETURN!"

Anton Scrambled to his feet, sprinting past the mangled corpse of his friend, and off the lot as fast as he could. Anton didn't stop running until he had made it home.

Anton's father had barely gotten home when his son burst in, hysterical and babbling about a ghost in the Parson's Ironworks.

"What are you talking about?" Anton's father asked.

Anton could barely be understood. "T-There's a ghost! It killed James!"

"What?" Anton's father was skeptical, but his son's words disturbed him. When he called James' parents, they confirmed that their child wasn't at home. Anton's father called the ZPD, claiming someone was living in the old Ironworks.

Judy and Nick were about to be finished for the day when their police scanner crackled to life. "Attention all officers, we have a 10-66 reported at the Parsons' Ironworks"

Nick reached down and picked up the radio. "That's a 10-4, Officers Hopps and Wilde are en route to investigate."

Nick put the radio down and looked at Judy sheepishly. "Uh Carrots, what's a 10-66?"

Judy rolled her eyes heavily. "10-66 is a suspicious person, Nick"

Nick sat back. "Oh well, let's get this over with, I'm tired, I've seen a lot of shit over the past few days…"

Judy sighed heavily. "I know Nick…we've both seen things."

Nick pulled his sunglasses off. "This guy….This maniac, I dunno if I can keep this up, hunting him I mean."

Judy looked over. "Are you scared Nick?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not really scared for myself….I'm scared for you."

Judy wasn't exactly floored. "Hm, I kinda figured."

Nick was embarrassed. "Really? I figured that I was pretty good at concealing my emotions."

Judy grinned. "Well you certainly don't wear your emotions on your sleeve, but it wasn't difficult to figure out." She pulled the car off the road and the pair gazed at the intimidating building before them.

Nick shrugged. "Well, let's get this over with, I want to get back home at a decent hour."

The two got out of their police car and made their way over to the large building.

 **Sorry for ending it on a cliffhanger, but I'll be sure to upload the next chapter soon. As always, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Comrades! I'm back again with the eighth chapter in this little story of mine! I'm doing my best to get the chapters cranked out, and my old proofreader just quit on me, so if you're interested in helping me with the story I could really use another person to proofread. PM me if you are interested.**

When Nick and Judy got to the Parsons Ironworks, they both immediately knew something was very wrong. The building seemed to almost leer at them, as if it was taunting them to go inside.

Nick was out of the car first.

"Uhhh carrots, has that building always looked so..."

"Evil?" Judy finished.

"Well I was gonna go with mean, but evil works too..." Nick mumbled.

Judy rolled her eyes. "C'mon Nick, don't be a scaredy fox, it's just a building. Besides, the call was only a suspicious person, probably a vagrant living in the place."

Nick picked himself up a little, his ears perking up. "Yeah, you're right"

The duo was walking around to the entrance when Judy suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and her ears started twitching. Nick nearly walked into her, and ended up tripping over his own paws.

"Hey! What gives?" He asked, sounding irritated.

Judy shushed him and began listening closely. "I hear crying, it sounds like it's coming from the front lot."

"Well let's go find out what's going on." Nick said, and he began walking once more.

Nick and Judy found the front gate open wide, and two middle aged foxes were kneeling in the middle of the lot, with their backs turned to the officers, and both were sobbing violently.

"What the fuck..." Nick whispered, running over to assess the situation.

Judy watched Nick as he approached the couple. When he got around in front of them, Judy watched as his face went from concern to shock, and finally horror.

Nick immediately grabbed his radio and started frantically trying to raise someone. "Hello? We need an ambulance at our location immediately!"

Judy ran over and started to ask what was wrong, but she stopped when she saw what one of the foxes was holding. It was an adolescent fox, barely in his teens, and he was covered in blood.

Judy simply couldn't speak, and her eyes began welling up with tears when she realized that the two larger foxes had probably been the child's parents. "What happened here?" She asked, a little surprised at how weak her voice sounded. Neither of the foxes responded, so she reached out and took one by the shoulder, shaking him gently. "Sir, what happened?"

The fox sniffed and looked up at the rabbit, his eyes red from crying, he was barely able to speak through the sobbing. "Our son...he...he didn't come home on time...we knew he liked to play hide and seek with his friends in the ironworks, so we came looking for him...w-we found him here.."

Judy looked at the dead child, and noticed something incredibly disturbing. "Nick, look at those wounds, this wasn't an accident, someone murdered this kid."

Nick's ears immediately pinned back, the fur on his neck bristled, and a low growl escaped him. The look of anger that burned in his eyes was appalling. "When I find the sick fuck that did this, I'm gonna make him wish he was dead."

Judy looked slightly frightened. "Nick, we should call for backup, clearly whoever is in there has no problem killing people, and if we go in there alone, we could end up dead too."

"No! By the time backup gets here, the bastard could sneak away, I refuse to let him go that easily!" Nick yelled. He then started making his way over to the building.

Judy was conflicted, on one hand she knew they should wait for backup, but on the other, she didn't want to let Nick go in alone. Finally, she grabbed her radio and called the station. "This is officer Hopps, we have a homicide at the Parsons Ironworks, suspect could still be in the vicinity, requesting backup immediately!" She then clipped her radio back on her belt and ran to catch up with Nick, looking at the couple as she passed them. "Wait here for help." Judy said, and disappeared into the darkness of the factory.

Nick was waiting inside, his flashlight already on, a solid shaft of light pushed back the darkness. He began walking deeper into the complex when he saw Judy just behind him. Nick's face was hard to see in the dark, but it was easy to tell he looked grim. "So, do you think it's...him?"

Judy was slow to respond. "I dunno, the odds are pretty good." She looked away for a moment and then back. "Nick, did you ever consider that we might be in over our heads?"

Nick stopped and stood, a loud sigh could be heard. "Yeah, and I think you're probably right, but we have a chance to catch him, and we gotta take it."

"We really should wait for backup." Judy said, almost to herself.

Nick turned, looking right at her, he looked distraught. "I know we should, but that son of a bitch has killed four people in a week! We can't risk letting him slip away, who knows how many more innocent lives he'll take!"

Judy nodded and continued walking. As she shined her flashlight around, the beam of light threw odd and somewhat frightening shadows across the walls. They found a metal staircase and stopped. "We should find the control room, we might be able to turn on the lights from there."

"Well it's bound to be up high, so I'd say the staircase is our best bet." Nick replied, and began climbing the stairs. As he climbed, Nick noticed something strange, the stairs and rail were rusty in places, but in others the metal looked rather clean, like someone had filed the rust off. Nevertheless he kept climbing and quickly reached the top, where he found a sign pointing towards the control room.

"Well that was easy." Judy said, noticing the sign.

"Yeah...well we better get going." Nick said, and walked off in the direction the sign was pointing.

As they walked, Nick could swear he occasionally heard some weird noises, almost like footsteps, but he blew it off. "Just my imagination getting the better of me." He thought.

The pair passed several rooms, and one caught Judy's eye. "Hey, what's all this stuff?" She was pointing to several large steel drums, some without lids. There was a fine, silver colored powder covering the floor, and overflowing out of the drums.

Just as she was about to step into the room, Nick grabbed her shoulder. "That looks like aluminum dust, if you want to continue living I suggest you don't inhale too much."

Judy quickly backed up, and they continued walking.

The control room was a large room with a glass wall, it overlooked most of the factory floor. Nick and Judy burst into the room with weapons drawn, but quickly discovered it was empty. The walls were lined with complicated equipment and several TV monitors. There was also a workbench against one wall. Dismantled cell phones were strewn around the bench, some more phones lay in a pile, beside the table. There was also a barrel of that same grey powder, but it was almost empty. A food blender was plugged into the wall, and beside it was a plastic container full of some kind of red dust.

Nick was horrified. "Jesus Christ! He's making fucking explosives in here!"

Judy was shocked. "What do you mean, Nick?"

"I mean that he's making thermite!" Nick responded quickly.

Nick was preoccupied looking at the workstation when he heard a loud thud. He turned to see Judy laying in a heap on the floor, with a large black wolf standing over her.

Viktor drew his pistol and shot Nick in the chest.

Nick went down, the shot hadn't penetrated his vest, but it did cause excruciating pain. As he was laying on the floor, desperately trying to regain his breath, the wolf walked over and crouched beside him.

"Oh boy am I gonna have fun with you!" Viktor said, laughing gleefully.

Nick managed to draw in enough breath to speak. "Burn...In...Hell!"

Viktor frowned deeply. "I already did."

With that, Viktor slammed his pistol into Nick's head, knocking him out cold.

 **Thank you for reading chapter eight! As always, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Comrades, and welcome to chapter nine! I won't waste your time, so here's the next chapter.**

Nick woke up slowly, and was vaguely aware of a stinging pain in the middle of his head, right between his eyes. He looked around quickly, and saw that he was strapped into a steel chair with thick leather restraints. Nick was in a very dark room, and he could barely see himself, let alone anything in the room. He quickly tried to move, but to no avail. He pulled with all his might, but he just couldn't get his paws free.

Suddenly laughing could be heard from out of the darkness. "Yes! Struggle all you want, Nick."

Nick screamed into the darkness. "Show yourself, you goddamn psychopath!"

Lights flashed on all around, practically blinding Nick. When he could see again, he almost wished he had kept his mouth shut.

Standing in front of him was the maniac, the wolf who had killed so many others. He was huge, at least six and a half feet tall, with a medium sized frame, which made him look rather thin. He was wearing a long leather duster, underneath that was a chest harness carrying body armor. Black cargo pants were tucked into his combat boots. And clipped to his belt was a gas mask. His eyes were a pale green color, and as Nick looked at them he couldn't see any light behind them, it was rather unnerving, making the wolf look almost lifeless.

Viktor smiled as he watched Nick look him over. "So detective, do you like my new duds?"

Nick struggled against his restraints, shaking the chair. "Fuck you!" He screamed desperately.

Viktor shook his head. "Such a rebellious little fox, how about I teach you some manners?" He hauled off and punched Nick squarely in the stomach, leaving the fox winded and wheezing. "You know what I hate about cops?"

Through breaths, Nick managed to croak. "What?"

Viktor punched Nick in the snout this time, breaking his nose. "You all pretend to champion justice and safety for all, like your mere presence makes the world a better place, but really all you do is catch people after they've committed a crime. Nobody was there for me when my father stumbled home drunk and beat me and my mother every night. There were no blue clad knights to prevent gangsters from murdering my best friend. I learned real quick that the only person I could count on was myself, and I'll do whatever it takes to survive." Viktor was about to punch Nick again when he noticed the rabbit, who was tied up behind start to stir. "Ah good! Everyone's awake to watch the fun!"

Nick tried to look behind over his shoulder. "Judy, are you there? Are you okay?"

Viktor rolled his eyes. "Oh what a shining example of chivalry, he's only concerned about the poor little lady."

Judy was tied to a chair in the same manner as Nick, and she too had a massive amount of pain in her head. "Well, I kinda have a headache, but I'm not dead, so that's a plus..."

Sirens could be heard outside as backup finally arrived, two SWAT teams piled out of vans and took up positions at the doors.

Judy smiled weakly. "Looks like we win, asshole."

Viktor pretended to look shocked. "Oh noooooo, my brilliant plans have been foiled again, oh well I guess I'll just turn myself in..."

The smile fell from Judy's face. "This is a trap, isn't it?"

Viktor was really grinning now. "Well well, you _are_ capable of intelligent thought."

There was a loud explosion as the SWAT team blew the front door clean off its hinges. Footsteps could be heard as they stormed inside.

Viktor looked in the direction of the sound. "Well, that's my cue, it's time for me to split. But first..." he walked over to Nick and pistol whipped him, knocking him out again. Then he approached Judy. "Hey, when you die and go to hell, just tell 'em Viktor Demichev sent you, okay?"

Judy tried to spit on him, but before she could, he pushed her head back into the back of the chair, and her vision went black.

The SWAT team burst into the small room and found Judy and Nick tied up. The captain of the team tried to wake them, but couldn't get a response, and ordered two of his men to get them outside.

Ten minutes later, Judy woke up again, this time in the back of an ambulance. When she tried to sit up, a small sheep, a paramedic held her down. "Sorry miss, but I have to insist you don't move." The medic said.

Judy was on the verge of a panic attack. "Did they catch him? What happened?!"

The sheep chuckled. "Half the police force is in there, scouring the building, whoever is in there doesn't stand a chance."

Judy was horrified. "No! You need to tell someone to get them out of that building, it's a trap!"

Two miles away, Viktor pulled out a cellphone and started scrolling through his contacts until he found one labeled "Boom" and he called the number.

All throughout the Ironworks, small light blinked on, and then all hell broke loose. Thermite charges ignited and began melting the steel support beams that held the building up. Screaming could be heard from inside and several officers ran out.

Judy was starting to get optimistic when she heard a loud groaning sound from from the old building, and very slowly, the roof caved in, collapsing the entire building and sending out a massive cloud of dust and debris.

The paramedic ran off, and began trying to help an officer who had been half crushed by a steel beam.

Several police officers could be seen stumbling around in a daze, unable to comprehend what had happened.

One officer was screaming for help, a piece of rebar having impaled him through the chest. Several others were simply laying still on the ground.

Judy faintly recalled that the scene looked like something out of a war film, right before she passed out.

 **Thanks for reading the ninth chapter! As always, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello comrades and welcome to chapter ten! Fair warning, this chapter is gonna be pretty violent.**

The Zootopia correctional facility was a veritable fortress, surrounded by tall electrified fences topped with razor wire. The buildings that made up the prison were constructed of steel reinforced concrete half a foot thick. There were metal detectors everywhere on the inside and every square inch of the place was monitored by closed circuit tv cameras. The layout of the prison was rather simple, being a large pentagon shape with sniper towers on each corner. The facility was considered to be impenetrable, but that didn't deter Viktor.

His contact inside the prison had been delivering him information for the past several days, and had finally determined that now was the time to enact their plan.

The police force was in shambles, still in complete disarray after the loss of over half their officers at the Parsons Ironworks. In the days that followed, Viktor had gone on a crime spree, acquiring millions of dollars from banks. Viktor was now in possession of enough heavy weaponry and small arms to fight a war.

Viktor was currently inside his secondary base of operations, an old underground parking garage that was long since abandoned. The few squatters had put up little resistance when Viktor moved in, and now he was fully set up and planning the final stages of his assault on the prison.

Viktor had also acquired an accomplice for this mission, a lynx named Jason.

Jason was standing next to Viktor, looking over a map of the prison. "So you'll exit here, get in the truck and we'll be outta there?"

Viktor nodded. "Yes, it's like a smash and grab, but with a hell of a lot more resistance."

Jason was deep in thought. "And after this job I get paid, right?"

Viktor growled with annoyance. "Yes, don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you."

Jason looked satisfied. "Very well, let's move out."

Viktor walked over to an old pickup truck and climbed into the back. There was an M2 Browning heavy machine gun mounted to the truck bed. He checked the ammunition belt for the weapon then beckoned to Jason, who climbed into the drivers seat and started the vehicle. The pair raced out of the parking garage and made their way to the prison, weaving in and out of traffic at high speed.

Five minutes later, they were approaching the facility. The small truck raced past the first checkpoint and headed for the main gate. As they went, a sniper round blasted through the windshield, next to Jason, who ducked and yelled to Viktor. "For fucks sake man! Start hosing down those towers!"

Viktor pulled back the charging handle and let it go, the M2 made a very satisfying metallic clang as it chambered a bullet. Viktor grinned and muttered "let's rock!".

The machine gun spewed rounds at a terrifying rate, making a deep throaty bang every time the weapon fired.

Viktor laughed as he saw blood get splattered against the window of one of the towers, and he moved to the next, empty fifty caliber shells and belt links rained down around his feet.

One of the snipers watched as the guy in the tower next to his tried to take a shot, but was immediately riddled with bullets, blood and gore flying everywhere.

Once he finished off the towers, Viktor turned his attention to the main gate. The guards had raised bollards and taken up firing positions. "Oh good, a welcoming committee." Viktor rolled his eyes and picked up an RPG-7 out of the truck bed, taking careful aim. He slowly squeezed the trigger and flinched a little as the weapon fired, the rocket flew straight as an arrow and struck between two of the bollards, destroying them and killing several guards.

The truck raced through the gap and into the prison yard, grinding to a halt. Viktor used the M2 to clean up the few remaining guards on the outside, then he hopped out of the back, he looked over at Jason. "Alright, defend this position and wait for me to return."

Viktor opened the passenger door and grabbed his flamethrower, and a duffel bag. He paused and reached into the duffel bag, pulling out a gas mask and putting it on. He also grabbed a belt of grenades out of the bag.

With a small grunt, Viktor hauled the flamethrower up onto his back. He then began slowly walking towards the main entrance.

Viktor stepped into the main lobby and stopped. The guards had mounted a quick makeshift defense, hiding behind overturned tables. Someone threw a flashbang at Viktor, the small device landed at his feet, but he quickly kicked it, lobbing it back at the guards. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut and the flashbang went off in midair.

There was a loud ringing in his ears, but other then that Viktor was unharmed.

None of the guards wanted to try and shoot at the wolf, but there was one, a lioness who was braver then the others. With a defiant scream, she popped out from cover and emptied her sidearm into his chest.

When she ran out of ammunition, Viktor stood there for a moment, and looked down at his chest slowly. A few of the guards looked at him nervously. There were ten holes in the front of his vest, but all ten rounds had been stopped. Viktor looked back up and let out a rasping chuckle, the sound being distorted by his mask.

Viktor raised the nozzle of the flamethrower and squeezed the trigger. Huge tongues of fire leapt out of the weapon, incinerating anything they touched.

Guards screamed in agony, as they were covered in burning napalm, several were rolling on the floor, desperately trying to put out the fire.

Viktor walked forward, bathing the room in fire. He made his way out of the lobby and down several halls, burning any more guards he saw.

Viktor eventually made his way to the center of the prison and found what he was looking for, the wardens office. Viktor kicked in the door and found a small tabby cat cowering in an office chair.

"Oh god! Don't hurt me, please!" The small cat cried, trying to press himself farther into the chair.

Viktor quickly stowed the flamethrower nozzle on his back, then grabbed the cat with one paw, drawing a Bowie knife with his other. He pressed the knife into the cat's throat. "Alright, I'll ask you this once, who are you?"

"Casey Atwood, I'm the warden." The small cat responded timidly.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Casey." Viktor muttered, he then took the knife from Casey's throat.

Casey sighed heavily, but flinched a little when he felt something very cold slide into his chest. He looked down and was horrified to see that the large knife had been thrust into his chest, right between his ribs.

Viktor set the cat back in his chair and pulled the knife out. He then walked off, heading for the maximum security wing.

Casey watched on his monitor as the wolf made his way through the halls. He could feel a coldness spreading out from his chest. He started reaching out for something, but then the cold reached his arm, and it refused to move any more. A moment later his vision started to fade. Casey died in his chair, his paw mere inches from the emergency lockdown button.

Viktor followed the signs through the prison, and he eventually reached what looked like a bank vault door. There was a small microphone next to the door. Viktor pulled out a small recorder and pressed the playback button. "Casey Atwood, I'm the warden"

A green light blinked on above the microphone and the locks on the door disengaged. Viktor pushed open the door and stepped inside. Sitting on a steel bench was a small white sheep, she was reading a book intently, and smiled when Viktor walked in.

Bellwether put her book down and slowly looked over the massive wolf. "So, you're my knight in shining armor, are you?"

Viktor nodded. "I've already carried out the first steps of your plan, as you laid them out in your letter."

Bellwether nodded slowly. "Good...Good...so, the police force is crippled? And our driver is waiting for us?"

Viktor confirmed with a grunt, then began to walk off. "Stay very close to me, I suspect that the few remaining guards will do anything to keep you from leaving here alive."

Bellwether followed him, staying silent.

Right before they got to the entrance, Viktor stopped and pulled out two needles from his belt.

Bellwether looked nervous. "What's the needle for?" She asked.

"Oh, it's just an antidote." Viktor replied casually, then stuck one of the needles in his arm.

"Antidote? For what?" Bellwether seemed more intrigued than nervous now.

Viktor reached over and injected the other needle into the sheep. "It's for this." Viktor said, grinning as he pulled out a canister of nerve gas. He yanked the safety pin out of the canister and tossed it into the lobby.

There was a couple of surprised yelps from the guards who had gathered in the lobby, then a soft hissing sound as the gas was released. A couple of heavy thuds could be heard after just a few seconds.

Viktor made a sweeping motion with his arm, gesturing towards the lobby. "After you, madame."

Bellwether made her way through the lobby, followed closely by Viktor. The duo walked past the guards, who were all on the ground, trying desperately to breathe. Viktor reached down and grabbed a pistol off one of the guards as he walked out the front door of the prison.

When they got back to the truck, Jason was still waiting for them, looking slightly nervous. "Damn, boss, I thought maybe the guards had got you."

"Nah, but they got you." Viktor said.

Jason looked confused, but then started panicking as Viktor aimed a pistol at him. "No No No! wai-"

Jason was cut off as Viktor emptied the pistol into his chest.

Bellwether looked horrified. "Why'd you do that?!"

Viktor shrugged. "I didn't wanna pay him." He opened the drivers side door and pulled out Jason's corpse, then got behind the wheel.

Bellwether hopped into the passenger seat and had barely gotten the door shut when Viktor floored the accelerator, blasting out of the prison yard and back to the city.

 **Thanks for reading chapter ten! And as always, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello comrades and welcome to chapter eleven!

Chief Bogo was a mess, his hair was matted and tangled, his eyes had deep bags under them, and he was drinking a phenomenal amount of coffee.

Nick and Judy watched and waited, both of them were nervous, they sat in silence as the chief finished his fifth cup of coffee in an hour.

"Um...Chief, you look like hell." Nick finally said, only half joking.

Bogo fixed him with a gaze that could have melted steel, and Judy swore she thought Nick's head would explode. "Perhaps it's because I have a mass murder on the loose, one of the most dangerous criminal minds in history just broke out of jail, and half my police force is six feet under!" The chief yelled.

Nick flinched at the last part, he knew that the blame for the deaths of those officers rested on him.

"Since it's clear that you two can't follow orders, and wait for backup, from now on, backup will always be with you, I've called in an expert."

Judy looked intrigued, her ears perked up. "What do you mean, Chief?"

Bogo didn't look happy. "I've called on a lot of personal favors from a whole hell of a lot of people, and I managed to enlist the help of a bounty hunter."

Nick's ears instantly pinned back, and Judy looked concerned as she spoke up. "Um Chief, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Chief Bogo looked less than thrilled. "He's ex military, a highly trained counter terrorist operative, and he's utterly relentless."

Now it was Nick who spoke. "But Chief! He isn't even a cop!"

"You think I'm happy about this?!" Bogo yelled. He sighed and calmed himself. "You two are going to go meet him and bring him up to speed on the case."

Both Nick and Judy glumly responded with a "Yes, chief" and walked out of Bogo's office.

As they walked to the motor pool, Judy looked over at Nick and opened her mouth as if to speak, but then quickly shut it again. Nick noticed out of the corner of his eye, and he stopped, turning to face the rabbit, staring at her from behind his aviators."Something on your mind, Carrots?"

Judy stood silently for a second, then put on an unconvincing smile. "Uh yeah, I'd just like to know when you'll stop wearing those ridiculous glasses."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, is that all?"

Judy's ears flattened out "Yeah."

Nick shrugged heavily. "Okay, whatever you say, Carrots."

The officers reached their car, and as they were about to leave the station, Judy spoke up again, her words were quick and jumbled. "Nick I'd really like to go out some time"

Those words stopped the fox dead in his tracks. "Y-You would?"

Judy looked like she might die of embarrassment. "Yeah..."

Nick gave her a soft smile and started to nod his head slowly. "I think I'd quite enjoy that, Judy."

Judy's ears perked up and a huge smile broke out across her face. "Yes! This is awesome!"

Nick coughed a little. "Well uhh, I guess we better get going if we're gonna meet this guy on time."

"Oh right! Let's go." Judy declared.

Two hours later, Judy and Nick pulled up to the same run down bar that Nick had visited earlier that week.

When they entered, Judy immediately wrinkled her nose at the smell. "My god, it awful!" She said, barely audible over the loud talking and general noise in the establishment.

Nick shrugged. "Well, you don't really notice or care about the smell when you're shit faced drunk."

The pair made their way through the crowd until they made it to the counter where Daniel stood. He grinned when he saw Nick, and his grin got even bigger when he saw Judy. Before Nick could say anything, Daniel spoke up. "Well well, if it ain't my favorite cop, and his girlfriend."

This comment caused both of the officers to blush heavily. Judy spoke up first. "Actually, we're partners."

Daniel nodded slowly, the old shepherd looked unconvinced. "Sure, of course." He winked at Nick, then still looking at him, made a ring with two of his fingers, then moved another finger in and out of the ring in a rather rude gesture.

Judy looked as if she might die of embarrassment, and Nick looked like he wanted to rip out Daniel's throat, and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Quit fucking around, we're here to meet someone."

Daniel nodded again, chuckling to himself. "I'll assume you mean the scary looking wolf in the corner, don't you?" He pointed, and Judy and Nick looked over to see a white arctic wolf in the corner of the room, hunched over a drink. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and black cargo shorts.

Judy spoke. "Yeah...umm I think that's him..."

Daniel shook his head. "Good luck you two..."

Nick and Judy walked away from the counter and once again fought their way through a sea of drunken patrons to get to the corner of the room. As they got closer they began to make out the wolf's features. His muzzle and snout were scarred, his nose was slightly misshapen, as if it had been broken numerous times. His fur was stark white and short, very well groomed. Not a speck of dirt was visible on him. His tight shirt left very little to the imagination, and it was apparent that he was very well muscled, and toned. He spoke when they got close. His voice was raspy, like sandpaper, and had a thick, Russian accent. "You two, cops. You're here to meet me, yes?"

Nick spoke up nervously. "Uh, are you the bounty hunter?"

The wolf nodded quickly, and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag. "Sit. We have much to discuss."

Nick and Judy sat down at the small table and each introduced themselves.

The wolf took another puff of the smoke and spoke again. "My name, Jack Belinski. Who is it you need dead?"

Judy was a little thrown off by how blunt Jack was. "Umm, well he's a wolf, like you. Big, intimidating, jet black fur. He doesn't have any previous records, not even a birth certificate. It's like he just popped out of thin air a week ago, and since then he's killed half the officers of precinct one."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this. "Half your police force? In one week? How did he accomplish this?"

Nick was silent. Judy spoke again. "He also broke a dangerous inmate out of a maximum security prison...and he raided police headquarters..."

Jack looked grave. "A man like this is not to be trifled with."

Nick's voice was small. "We can handle him..."

Jack took another long drag on his cigarette, then ground it out on the counter. "You would die trying."

Nick was about to retort, but his reply died in his throat when Jack gave him a hard look. "What else you know about this wolf?"

Nick let Judy do the talking. "He's an explosives expert, he made thermite and detonators from some cell phones and things he scrounged up. He's also got access to some really heavy weaponry."

Jack pulled out a pen and notepad, and started scribbling notes. "How heavy was this weaponry? You talking assault rifles, or tanks?"

"According to the prison security tapes, he was seen with body armor, RPGs, a flamethrower, and a fifty caliber machine gun." Judy replied.

Jack finished writing and put his notepad away. "Very well. I'll start looking into it." He stood up and walked for the door. As he walked, the crowd parted for him, out of respect, or fear.

When he left, Nick spoke again. "So this is what it's come to? We're fighting fire with fire?"

Judy spoke quietly. "Let's just hope the city doesn't burn down."


End file.
